


Drops in the Ocean

by Elite_7



Series: Son Of The Moon Universe [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, I like this one, Pregnant Rayla, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: For their love was like drops in the ocean.





	Drops in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I am starting to write another story about Rayla's pregnancy with Gadras and how many time she can call Callum an idiot. 
> 
> The title is from Hawk Nelson's Drops in the Ocean. I just like the title even though it was a Christian contemporary song. It still suits the story.

Rayla never chose this life. The life of an _assassin_. The life **chose** her.

 

_Her._

Though she defied her mentor and father figure Runnan; she also unlocked the life she could be living. All she wanted to do is to live among the humans. Runnan couldn’t accept that from a MoonShadow elf. So, Rayla simply chose to run away with a human named Callum.

 

Her life was bearable now. She was happy living inside a castle among the humans. Sure, they gave her nasty looks, and remarks but she could get use to them. The war between the pentarchy and Xadia was over. It ended almost a month ago.

 

Still, she couldn’t quite get use to a life without Runnan. He raised her since she was a newborn. All she knows about her parents were that they were cowards who ran away from their post. If only she could go back in time and fix the mistake her parents made. Then this war would be finished far quicker than it started.

 

Rayla felt guilt wash over her. She wouldn’t have meant Runnan. She would still be an innocent girl who lived a decent life in Xadia. Runnan wouldn’t know her. She wouldn’t even have met Callum or Ezran.

 

_Callum_

 

He was always there for her. Through thick and thin. They had each other’s backs through the entire war. Callum’s love was life drops in the ocean. It will never end. Even when one of them pass.  

 

But they were bonded now. The love they shared turned into a little creature one day. Rayla was pregnant with Callum’s child and couldn’t imagine a life without him.

 

For their love was like _drops in the ocean_.


End file.
